


No Need

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a disease and a cure all wrapped into one, it was a thing of happy endings. Sasuke didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need

Love; it was such a small word -only four letters really- and it could be used in many different settings. It could bring out both the best in people and the worst. It was a disease and a cure all wrapped into one, it was a thing of happy endings.

Sasuke didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.

So it was to be expected when Sasuke said he was not fond of love, after all love meant bonds and bonds only brought pain (it was kind of a given when it came to Sasuke). All in all love was not a very welcome thing when it came to Sasuke.

At. All.

The love of friendship was not welcome -the goofy grins and teasing remarks from the people who gave this love only reminded him of how he had once been.

The love from a lover was a horrifying thought; a lover would mean someone seeing him in a vulnerable state -defenseless (and he didn't _do_ defenseless, he made _other_ people defenseless).

The love a Sensei carries for his student was laughable –why would someone who was training a mere _child_ to be a killer and a weapon of his/her village care enough to approach said student with more than guidance if not only out of pity and/or shame?

The love that comradeship brought was enough to put a scowl on his face –comradeship was created when you cared enough to work with your team instead of alone, it was based on trust and the idea that said comrades would have your back without question. It. Was. Not. Welcome.

Friendship, love, fondness and comradeship… it all made you weak, and Sasuke couldn't be weak, he had to be strong.

So he didn't need the people he had once taken school with, conversed with and laughed with, they along with their foolish 'friendships' could go to hell for all he cared. And he certainly didn't need the love from a lover, –it was funny now that he thought about it, how the word 'love' was always accompanied by pink or red- he would be vulnerable to _no one_.

The love of a sensei was hardly worth his time, he wanted to learn to be powerful and deadly, not create an insignificant bond that was only created out of -masked smiles and unwanted hands ruffling hair that was already defying gravity- pity and obligation.

And the love of comrades? Well he didn't need that either –not the challenging gleam in sky blue eyes nor the insults shouted from a grinning mouth stretching whiskered cheeks so much it _had_ to hurt. His so called 'comrades' were weak and useless, he had no need for them or the pathetic way they kept following him around and giving him those 'kicked puppy looks'. He had no need for people like them. None whatsoever. In fact, he had no need for any of them, he was just fine on his own; because, he was Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha needed no one.

No one at all.


End file.
